The Secret box
by Fixated-on-the-trickster-king
Summary: A secret Box. Sabrina's to be exact.Puck took it. What will it take to get it back? What's in the box? And Who the heck is Bob Mednak?
1. The suprising Blackmail

Bonjour. It is the older, wiser me. I have come back after a hiatus of a few years. I will now fix he deplorable grammar and punctunation of my purile, foolish self. Hope you enjoy.

Sabrina POV:

"PUCK! Where is my Secret Box?" I asked, annoyed. Puck, as usual, was in the kitchen. And eating MY Favorite Ice cream. Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He replied as he continued eating my ice cream.

"First you take my box, then eat my ice cream?" I was getting really angry at this point.

"I don't see your name on this ice cream container." He said. He then took a big spoonful of MY ice cream, Right out of the carton, and licked it.

"YES, my name is on there; you illiterate moron." I took the carton of ice cream and showed him my name written in big letters across the front of the carton. "SABRINA'S ICE CREAM" the carton proclaimed.

He shrugged his shoulders, clearly not caring.

At this point I didn't care either. I just wanted my secret box. "Whatever...Where is it?" I asked desperately. For some reason, I thought he would just give me my box back.

"I think that's kinda gay you have a secret box anyways. What are you-two?" He proceeded to put the empty carton back in the fridge, and then exited through the kitchen door into the backyard. I followed him.

"You're one to talk!" I spat. "At least when I was two-years-old, I knew the alphabet." I remembered my box and said, "Anyways...I know you took my box. Where is it?"

"I really don't know what you are talking about" He said, and turned to me and asked, "How would you know if I took something?"

"Because," I replied matter of factly, "I know a guy who works for the FBI**."**

He snorted and said, "Please. Like you are cool enough to know anyone from the FBI."

"I am!" I insisted."His name is Bob Mednak."

"Yeah, right." He continued walking into the field behind our house.

"He gave me a security camera. I looked at the tape, which showed YOU taking my box." I said "Now... where...is ...it?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"Look Grimm, maybe I took your stupid box, maybe I didn't. But you aren't getting it back if I took it...not without a price." he grinned evilly at me.

He just pretty much just admitted to taking my box.

"Ok, what do I have to do now?" I knew it was going to be stupid. "Lemme guess...Jump off a bridge? Yeah, I don't think so. FYI the permanent Marker won't work this time...I have a back-up plan." I smiled triumphantly, thinking I had won.

What he said next is still hard to believe.

"Go out on a date with me."

"Wha-What?" I asked. I felt sick and dizzy...it reminded me of what I felt that night he kissed me only a few months ago...

"Go...on... a... date... with... me?" He said this as if this was no big deal.

"I-I don't know..." I said, still not sure what was happening.

"Well, I would say yes if I were you..." he looked me in the eye and then continued, "If you wanna see your box again..."

This is when I snapped back to my normal self. "Ok yeah, so now you have to blackmail me...to make me go on a date with you? NO WAY!" I replied flushed and still a little confused.

"Ok...I guess you won't get your box..." I cut him off here.

"FINE!" I knew I couldn't let him see inside the box. I had a magic protection spell on it...but who knew if Puck could break into it. I knew he hadn't or he would already be bugging me about it.

It was only a matter of time before he did break into my box and ruin my life.

"Good. I'll meet you in this field tomorrow at 5."

"Whatever." I said. I was still shocked...I knew this was going to happen. After all we do get married in the future. I just Didn't know that it would happen this soon.

"See you then..." He said then left me in the field alone.

Faith, it's been an age. My grammar was reprehensible. I have now become a compulsive grammar Nazi of the first order. More editing to come.


	2. The unexpected

Ok people part Dos!!!! This is going to be totally unrealistic :D

Disclaimer: Chocolate milk comes from brown cows.

Trixie

* * *

Sabrina POV:

I left the field and went straight to my room. Why? What would this accomplish? To me he still seemed like a little 11 year old boy.......Ok, so now he is a little taller then me now.

Ok, A lot. But I wondered why all the sudden am I at the mercy of a dirty, rotten, fairy boy? This made no sense. If my box's secrets weren't in jeopardy, I would have said no.

It was two hours until my 1st date. I supposed I would have to look nice in case I saw someone I knew..........Then I realized.......Crap.

There would be people who would see us, then tell Granny about us. Soon EVERYONE in town would know. I would never hear the end of it.

I had to do What I had to do.

* * *

Time : 4:55 PM

Where: The bathroom across from Puck's room

I waited across the hall, in the bathroom, and looked through the keyhole until I saw Puck go downstairs and I heard the door slam. It was time to move.

I quickly and quietly opened his door. Looking around for any obvious traps. I didn't see any. I carefully stepped in.................then I was upside down.

"Oh Grimm," I heard Puck's voice echo in his sunlit room. "Did you think that I'm that stupid?"

"In a word? Yes." I replied bitterly. I had got caught.....again. These things never work out for me. Then I told him. "This is why I never wear a skirt. I am most likely to

end up upside down." I could feel the blood rushing to my head and I knew I needed to get down before my head exploded. I took my nail file and grabbed the rope as best as I could.

I started sawing really fast and I fell to the ground. "OW!" I said as I landed on a strategically placed pricker bush. "How did you know I wouldn't be outside?" I asked.

He looked me in the eye and replied, "Grimm, we have been living in the same house for, what now? Two years? I think I'd know what you'd be doing by now."

"Is it because you are such a stalker?" I asked as I got up and brushed myself off.

"No Grimm, It's not. It's because I notice things." He replied. He wasn't exactly happy and he wasn't exactly angry.........

"You mean your observant?" I asked trying to distract him enough so that I could call for backup.

"Sure if you want to put a label on it." he said.

He didn't seem like the Puck I knew. Normal Puck would have dropped something nasty on me like rotten fish guts mixed with Peanut butter.

Then I remembered what I had come here to do. I took the Walkie talkie out of my back pocket, and shouted, "NOW!!"

All around us FBI agents swarmed around looking for my box. An old, balding, chubby man came up to me.

"Hi Sabrina," he said. "Does this pay off my debt?"

"Yes," I replied smiling "Your debt is paid off."

"Good." He turned to Puck and in a copish type voice "Son, you do realize that you are voilating the constitution of the United States of America by stealing from this young lady right?"

"Um....sure?" Puck said looking puzzled. He clearly wasn't expecting it.

"Well I'll let it slide.......this time." He said.

Then he went to Puck's door and shouted, "Take care Sabrina!"

"You too Bob!" I shouted back.

Puck just stood there dumbfounded.

* * *

Did you people like it?? I hope so.


	3. Happy Ending

Last part!!!!!!!!! Have fun!!!!

TRIXIE!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: It is impossible to lick your elbow. At least **75%** of people who read this will try to lick their elbow.

* * *

"That was Bob." I said gleefully. I knew I had tricked the Trickster King. "I told you I know the FBI."

He turned and faced me. "I guess you do Grimm. But I know people too."

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Listen. I feel really bad for standing you up." I sighed. I am crazy. "So how about we go to the movies. Tomorrow."

"Um, Sure?" he gave me a questioning look.

"Great." I went up and kissed him. I wonder what's wrong with me. I turned and then left. Smiling.

* * *

The next day we went to see a movie. We did everything normal people do for a change. It was amazing.

After the movie, we decided to go to Baskin Robbins.....Which was a good thing because ever-afters usually don't go into places like that.

We sat down. and I quietly ate my Mint-chocolate chip ice cream then Puck asked.

"Ya know Grimm, that spell you put on that box was pretty good." He said. Ok this was getting really weird. HE WAS BEING CLEAN.

I decided to count my blessings and go along with it. "I guess." I replied

"So......."

"You wanna know what's in the box right?"

"Yeah." He looked at me sheepishly

"You really wanna know?"

"No Grimm. I'm just asking for the sake of my health."

"Ok fine." I leaned in and said. "Fat chance. But maybe, a year or two down the road I'll tell you." And I kissed him again.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! MUY TERRIBLE ending. Don't fret little children. Maybe I'll add another Chapter. But for now au revoir!!!!


End file.
